love bites
by XosakuraXo123
Summary: bella step dad cam hates her so he sends bella and her half sister kaitlin to fork to live with bellas dad there her and katlin meet the cullens will there be compation for edward & is bella wearing a short dress sorry if lea is in there but that is bella
1. in forks and meeting the cullens

**_Love bites_**

Bella was a girl that lived in Miami, Florida now it was about summer time. She lived with her mom Rose, her little sister Kaitlin and Kaitlin's dad. Her mom Rose worked in real-estate so she was never home. That made lea be the one who has to cook, clean, and take care of her little sister Kaitlin and her step dad Cam. Lea all ways thought that her and Kaitlin were very different from each other Lea thinks its because they had different dads because Kaitlin is tan, loves pink (the color), and all she thinks about is boys and boy bands. But Lea is pale long black hair and is kind of gothic but not really she likes to be left alone a lot. Well bella's new stepfather Cam hates Lea a lot.

So he thought he would send Lea off to live with her dad so he could have Rose all to himself. Cam loved his daughter Kaitlin but so they don't get suspicious about his plan he will also send Kaitlin with bella . Next week lea ad Kaitlin will be at bellas Dads house bella sounds a little happy but Kaitlin is so moody about it. Like this year is going to like suck said Kaitlin .bella just rolled her eyes at her so when they get to the plan to Washington. they see a weird looking man with a gigantic mustache on his upper lip after they get off the plan. He walks up to Kaitlin and says hi I am but before he can finish Kaitlin is like what ever you gay freak lets just go I don't have time for this.

While she walks of bella is kind of happy that she can see her father but she has to deal with Kaitlin now how nice. bella tells her dad isn't she a bitch they started laughing he says come on u got a lot of people who want to see u.

At Roberts house: bella in her head is like why would any one want to see me there is nothing special about me I wonder if I should not be happy about people wanting to see me I don't know what to do(door bell rings) Robert yells lea some one is here to see you bella: oh great. 3hourse later: well I think that's every one in town dad no u haven't met the cullens well I am sure that they either don't care or they didn't hear about me. That's not true I showed them a picture of u and Edward keeps asking when you are coming here. Leas hart skipped a beat. A guy care for her ha, don't make me laugh a guy could never like lea even if she was gorgeous im the perfect one bella yell at her sister you know what dad go to the other room now!! Listen u little whore I am sick of ur bull shit leave me the hell alone Kaitlin runs off crying. Door bell ring again bella answer that ok. Lea open the door and she saw the 4 most gorgeous people in the world the Cullen the mom is esme she has red hair slim body and just so perfect. They other girl is alice she has short spiked hair and slim body to the dad carile(**i don't know how to spell it)** blond hair a little buff and is very tall. Then there is Edward he is buff not to much just right and good height and bronze hair I almost died there he is the sexiest man in the freaken world.

My dad comes and says come in, sit down and Kaitlin came down and saw Edward and went to go and flirt with him before she sat down she made sure she swayed her long blond hair so she thinks every one will notices her. I got so mad at her. I mean every time I get close to a guy Kaitlin comes and runes it and I get sick of it so I think I might just take Kaitlin out side for a minute. Next thing u Know every one hears yelling in the back ground, bella is like oh that's nothing and her dad chuckles.

So lea alice asks how Do feel if we invited u to spend the night or 2 at our house. Umm I think that's great but I don't really know you all to well, shell go ,but dad but nothing u need to hang out more ill take care of your sister. Robert winked at his daughter with them both knowing that Kaitlin would have a lot of work these next to days. Ok then I guess I will get ready umm… are you coming later to get me or am I going with you now??? We will come and get you later if you don't mind since you just got here we thought that you might want to spend time with your dad so we think it would be better if you had time with your dad and we will pick you up after words. Umm… ok that's fine Lea said a little awkwardly.

After a few minutes of silent they see Kaitlin coming through the door Robert whispers to bella I thought you locked the door I did she must of found the key. Kaitlin is now glaring at bella. LEA! Ice tea now no thanks I'm good Bella says. Looking at Edward he is chuckling now and he smiles at her Lea smiles back. Kaitlin is just so angry she go's ballistic and say so smart ass I meant for me try not to embarrass me any more ok now move!!! Ok fine Lea say's rolling her eyes at Kaitlin I'm now going in the kitchen to make Kaitlin's tea and I can hear Kaitlin trying to get Edward to see if she wants to hang out sometime I'm just getting sick of her trying that on him. I'm back with your tea here can I sit down now my queen laughing at what I just said.

It was quite after awhile now the cullens are leaving and they will come get me later Kaitlin is now giving me the silent treatment and I'm kind of happy because she is doing that so I don't have to have to here her but it dose not last for long. A few minutes later I'm trying to take a nap just incase if they want to stay up all night at the cullens but I really couldn't because after I was about to drift off Kaitlin comes and yells at me because she can't go and talk to edward. I told her that I would see if she could come but we all probably won't say Nothing because of they way she acts and is. Its now 8:30 and I'm waiting for alice to get me I hear the door bell and see Edward and his eyes caught my view they were so perfect I mean I know that sound's a little weird but at that moment I never wanted to move. But Kaitlin messed up the moment and was starting her stuff again she is being so rude I mean like flashing her eyelashes and say I heard about ya'll inviting bella my best sister in the world over so I was wondering if I could come along to. But before he could answer her question thank goodness my dad came and took Kaitlin and told her the dishes were not done so she left my dad said have fun and then he left us alone. So umm.. Are you ready Edward Asked?

Yea is alice out there in the car. No she is not to happy and she wont tell any one so she was not really in the mood so I was more than glad to come and get you. My hart was about to jump out of my chest I was so happy we get out the door and he runs ahead of me and opens the passenger seat for me. I'm thinking maybe I should joke around with him its going to be a long drive so I'm like what a gentlemen and he chuckles you haven't seen Nothing yet. We both laughed as he got in the car so he asked what kid of you music you want to listen to umm.. You pick or we can just talk but it's up to. How about a little of both yea I said so if some thing embarrassing comes up we can just do that I blushed about what I just said you know you kind of cute when you blush I was shocked about he just said was he just saying that just to be nice or did he meant it.

He was now saying sorry about that awkward situation I told him he didn't have to be sorry and thank you I felt like he just broke my shell I mean I am never really this open or talkative around people not even my mom. On the way me and Edward found a lot about each other like we both play the guitar and we can both sing really good we are about half way there its been about a hour but I really didn't care as long as I was with him the ride could take forever. It was getting a little Could so I asked him if we could turn up the heater we could look at each other and tell the other was cold he said sure as we both reached for the heater knob our hand's touch and I felt like I could fly high in the sky. It didn't last for long he pulled away as I said sorry.

He was trying to be coy as he said no need to be sorry about that it was all my Fault he wink's at me he has been doing that a lot lately I don't know what to do now should I wink back or what then I think . What would Kaitlin do she would giggle like a little girl about six would so I just stayed silent so it wouldn't be a embarrassing moment for us if I did not say any thing. So I said twirling my hair long black hair he looked at me and I said how much longer till we get there he said what you don't like talking to me. Of Corse I do but I want to see how alice is doing you know we will be there soon I promise you. I blushed so why don't we just turn up the radio I said sure just then one of my favorite song's tick tock by Kaisha I started sing along tick tock on the clock let the party never stop. He look's at me weird what I asked nothing he laughed were here wow is that really your house yup wow is that all you can say pretty much before we walk in side alice is there whating 4 me

Finally you're here I need a girl to talk to umm.. ok I gess ok for tomarrow we will go shopping all day ok. Well alice I rally don't like shopping what!! How could you not like shopping it's the best. Well it was never really m thang mybe you should take Kaitlin. No I didn't like her the moment I saw her. You know what alice I think we might just be good friends.

Alice is trying to make me be her Barbie doll and when she is done she says were doing a fashion show im thinking this cant be good. All done here she hands me the short blue dress the stops right at my ass then she calls Edward in to ask what he thinks. Ohh great.

EVPO

I hear alice call me in my head saying get in here come see bella I can just tell she is up to some thing. I walk in and she the most sexy dress in the world on the most hottest girl. WOW is all I can say.

BVPO

I see him watching me I blush I can hear him say wow bella you look great thank you Edward when I said his name it just rolled of my toungh nicely

_**(sorry im not good at spelling if you have any ideas I do take them thank you for reading R&R)**_

Review I need 5 then I will right more thank you


	2. READ PLEASE

**OK I HAVE TO SAY THIS LEA IS BELLA I AM GOING TO CHANGE IT SOON OK **

**LEA IS BELLA! THTS ALL TO IT ILL WIRTE MORE SOON TY!**


End file.
